le choix de la proie
by okami shiroi
Summary: Two-shot. Ils sont deux vampires à aimer la même proie. Mais leur amitié fait qu'ils vont faire un choix pour ne pas à avoir à s'entretuer. Attention Lemon Threesome ! Histoire mi-hétéro mi-gay. Le deuxième chapitre se fera en fonction de votre choix. Dramione/Drarry - Univers Alternatif. OOS.
1. Le choix de la proie - 1ère partie

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,**

**Cette fic me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Il s'agit en grande partie d'un lemon d'où le rating M. Je dois cependant vous avertir qu'il s'agit d'une relation Threesome pour cette première partie. La deuxième partie sera écrite en fonction de ce que vous voudrez, le sondage se trouvant à la fin du chapitre. **

**Two-shot. Hétéro/Gay. Threesome. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le Yaoi, la fic en est en partie une. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic avec principalement du lemon et un choix laissé aux lecteurs alors j'espère que cela va vous plaire. **

**Le choix de la proie - 1ère partie**

Hermione Granger et Harry Potter étaient connus pour être deux amis d'enfance. Au lycée, tout le monde les appellaient « les inséparables » si bien, que certains ce sont souvent demandés s'ils sortaient ensemble. En réalité, Harry et Hermione étaient comme frère et sœur. Harry, orphelin, fut adopté par son parrain, le meilleur ami de son père, qui, par son emploi, était contraint de le laisser, la journée, à une nourrice. Aussi, Harry avait-il été élevé en partit par la mère d'Hermione et avait donc grandi avec cette dernière. De plus, ce dernier avait révélé être homosexuel, ce qui en avait surpris plus d'un et avait déçu les filles amoureuses de lui.

Mais un jour, un drame se produisit, alors qu'ils n'avaient que dix huit ans, et qu'Harry conduisait pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait obtenu son permis, ils furent victimes d'un tragique accident. Alors qu'il démarrait au feu vert, une voiture avait soudainement surgit sur leur gauche, ignorant son propre feu rouge, et les avait percutés. Le chauffeur prit la fuite, ne laissant pas à son passager, la moindre occasion d'aller voir si les occupants de l'auto allaient bien, de ce que les témoins de l'accident avaient dit du moins. Une ambulance avait alors été appelée, Harry et Hermione, grièvement blessées, se sentaient mourir lorsqu'une personne leur demanda s'ils préféraient mourir ou devenir des vampires. Tout deux, sans hésiter avaient demandés à vivre. Officiellement, ils furent donc déclarés comme morts, ayant succombés à leurs blessures, mais la vérité, c'est qu'ils avaient été transformés.

Par sa transformation, les cheveux d'Harry devinrent argentés d'un côté et restèrent bruns de l'autre mais ses yeux, dissimulés derrière ses lunettes rondes, étaient devenus dorés. Hemione, elle, avait gardé en grande partie ses cheveux châtains seuls les pointes de ses cheveux, sur quatre centimètres, étaient argentés et ses yeux avaient virés à l'argenté.

Cela faisait donc à présent six mois qu'ils étaient devenus des créatures de la nuit, un soir, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se venger de leur meurtrier, ils sentirent l'odeur d'un sang délectable. Ils suivirent l'odeur et découvrir l'identité de leur proie : Drago Malefoy, ancien camarade de classe et fils du chauffard. Un fils riche, un enfant d'aristocrate. Mais tout deux, s'ils étaient amoureux de l'homme, avaient un problème. Aussi, après plusieurs jours de réflexion, ils trouvèrent la solution et, un soir, entrèrent dans la chambre de leur proie. Tous deux revêtus de cape. Le jeune homme, en les voyant entrer dans sa chambre ainsi par la fenêtre, se leva brusquement.

\- Bonsoir joli cou, commença Hermione.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? paniqua le riche.

\- Oh ! Tu ne reconnais donc pas tes camarades de classe que ton propre père a « tué» ? demanda Harry en retirant son capuchon en même temps qu'Hermione.

Drago en tomba sur les fesses de surprise et de peur. De nature, ce n'était pas un garçon très courageux, en voyant entrer ces deux là dans sa chambre, il avait tout de suite compris qu'il allait être une "victime" mais il ne savait pas encore de quoi, ni pourquoi, à présent, ses yeux étaient écarquillés en voyant les deux individus en face de lui.

\- Po… potter… Gran…. Ger…. Mais vous… vous êtes morts… enfin… je… c'est ce qu'ils ont dit dans les journaux.

\- Théoriquement, nous le sommes, se délecta Hermione. Nous ne sommes, disons, plus du même monde ?

\- Vous… vous êtes des fantômes ? Écoutez… je… j'ai dit à mon père de s'arrêter ce jour là mais… mais il n'a…

\- On sait déjà tout cela Malefoy, l'interrompit Harry d'une voix sèche. Et rectification, nous ne sommes pas des fantômes… mais des vampires.

\- Des vamp…

\- Mais nous avons un petit problème et, bien entendu, on attend de toi une entière coopération.

\- Mais...

\- Nous, les vampires, nous avons des lois. Nous pouvons boire le sang de n'importe qui, seulement, si on tombe amoureux d'une proie, il nous faut nous l'approprier mais cette proie est spéciale…. Un seul vampire a le droit de boire son sang et cette proie devient sa seule source de breuvage. Malheureusement, Harry et moi, nous t'aimons tous les deux et nos lois nous "l'interdise".

\- Hein mais… je…

\- Le problème aurait pu être réglé facilement, coupa Harry. Si tu avais été homo ou hétéro… mais tu es bisexuel, ce qui fait que l'un comme l'autre, nous ne savions que faire…

\- Comment..

\- Le savons-nous ? A l'odeur de ton sang. Le sang dévoile bien des choses… sauf les sentiments. Harry et moi avons donc réfléchis. Il est hors de question que nous nous entretuions. Aussi, nous avons des lois et dans cette situation, nous avons trois choix : nous entretuer, celui qui reste en vie s'empare de sa proie, nous laissons la proie décider ou nous parlons et l'un des deux cèdent la proie à l'autre et une fois le sang de la proie bu, les liens d'amour avec le deuxième vampire sont rompus. Et ils nous aient formellement interdit de partager le sang de cette proie.

\- Que voulez-vous de moi ? demanda Drago paniqué.

\- Que tu choisisses, répondirent les deux amis en cœur, comme ils avaient si souvent l'habitude de le faire depuis dix sept ans.

\- Mais… comment ?

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent avec un sourire carnassier et Drago devina.

\- Non.. non… s'il vous plait…

\- Allons Malefoy, fit Hermione en se retrouvant tout d'un coup à côté de lui. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais rêvé d'un plan à trois.

\- Et si je refuse de choisir entre vous ? ou même de coucher avec vous ?

\- Tu mourras… C'est autorisé par la loi, si les deux vampires refusent de s'entretuer et n'accepte aucune des autres conditions, d'autres vampires se chargent de régler le problème à sa source… à toi de choisir. Mais sache que les vampires ne te laisseront pas le choix entre te tuer et te transformer, si tu te transformes, tu deviendras notre cible sexuelle à tous les deux. Et crois moi, ce n'est pas enviable, ce genre de vampire sont condamnés à donner leur corps chaque soir aux deux vampire qui l'ont convoité de son « vivant ».

Le blond déglutit tandis qu'Harry se plaçait derrière lui et l'attrapait par les hanches.

\- Alors ? susurra le vampire, que décides-tu ? Tu nous laisses te prendre ou tu meurs ?

\- Si… si à la fin je choisis, je deviendrais vampire aussi ?

\- Non, les proies ne se transforment que si c'est là leur volonté.

\- A… alors d'accord, se résigna l'homme paniqué et qui n'avait de toute évidence pas le choix.

Hermione et Harry sourirent, évidemment, l'histoire des vampires qui tuent les proies des vampires indécis étaient un plan montés de toute pièce pour convaincre l'aristocrate d'offrir son corps. Harry s'assit alors sur le lit, amenant l'aristocrate à s'asseoir sur ses genoux tandis qu'Hermione se mettaient à genoux devant eux, les yeux remplis de désir. Elle pouvait lire la peur et l'inquiétude dans le regard de sa peut-être future proie. Aussi, elle plongea ses lèvres sur celle du blond, tout en rentrant ses crocs. Le garçon se laissa faire, la vampire était particulièrement douée pour les baisers et il se sentait tout d'un coup comme envoûté. Ce baiser l'avait comme mis en transe. Pendant qu'Hermione lui quémandait l'entrée de sa bouche, Harry, lui, s'affairait à déboutonner sa chemise noire, découvrant ainsi un torse blanc. Hermione se leva soudainement, arrêtant le baiser et fila vers la porte pour la fermer à clé avant de revenir.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que l'on nous dérange… susurra-t-elle.

Harry opina du chef tandis qu'il avait retiré la chemise de Drago. Hermione se délectait du corps du blond. A peine s'était elle de nouveau positionner devant lui qu'elle ne put résister et fondit sur les tétons de l'homme. Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de surprise qu'Harry étouffa de sa puissante main. Les coups de langue et de dents d'Hermione sur son téton et la main gauche de Harry venant lui titillait le deuxième tout en lui déposant des baisers dans le coup commencèrent à exciter leur précieuse victime. Ce dernier haletait déjà sous leur coup de langue , alors qu'est ce que cela serait lorsqu'ils lui feraient du bien. Hermione, tout en suscitant le téton de sa victime, commença à lui retirer le pantalon et invita Harry à venir caresser le sexe du blond tandis qu'elle se débarrassait de son haut pour dévoiler une poitrine pleine. Tandis qu'Harry caressait donc le pénis du blond, Hermione invita Drago à prendre son sein en bouche. Drago obtempéra, les caresses d'Harry et cette vue sur cette poitrine lui donnait chaud et le rendait tout chose. Il prit alors le sein offert en bouche et l'aspira, le mordilla, le titilla de sa langue tandis qu'Hermione laissait échapper des petits gémissements de plaisir. Durant ce laps de temps, les deux vampires ne perdirent pas une minute pour se déshabiller totalement et retiré, sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent sur le coup, le caleçon de leur proie. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque la main d'Hermione empoigna son sexe tandis qu'Harry, lui, se plaçait de façon à frotter le sien contre les fesses du blond. Aussi, il retira sa bouche du sein d'Hermione mais, cette dernière, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, l'obligea à le reprendre aussitôt. Drago sentait son sexe durcir à grand renfort d'aller et venu des mains de ses tortionnaires qui s'y mettaient à présent à deux pour le toucher à cet endroit. Hermione, voulant l'entendre gémir, retira son sein de sa bouche et plongea ses lèvres dans son cou du côté droit tandis qu'Harry dévorait l'autre côté du cou. Drago n'en pouvait plus, si bien qu'il vint à jouir.

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas fini… fit Hermione frustrée.

Les deux vampires forcèrent Drago à s'agenouiller devant Harry et Hermione se mit dans son dos. Là, il comprit ce qu'il avait à faire. Le sexe gorgé d'Harry était dressé et le brun lui ordonna de la mettre en bouche. Le garçon déglutit puis opina et prit le sexe imposant en bouche et commença des va-et-vient tout en sentant les mains de la fille sur le sien qui s'évertuait à le rendre de nouveau actif. Drago, soucieux de faire de son mieux, accéléra sa cadence mais très vite, les deux vampires décidèrent d'autre chose. Hermione grimpa sur le lit et se mit sur le dos et ordonna à Drago de lui faire un cunnilingus. Pensant s'allonger, Harry lui fit adopter une position à quatre pattes tandis que lui-même s'allonger, la tête entre les jambes du blond qui compris. Pendant qu'il lècherait le clitoris de la brune, le vampire allait s'occuper de son propre cas. Et dieu que ce fut bon, jouissif. Hermione haletait sous ses coups de langue mais lui-même n'était pas en reste. Il ne regrettait finalement pas d'avoir accepté ce marché. Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une partie de jambe en l'air à trois pouvait être si bon, si jouissif. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de faire que cela, aussi, sa main partit d'elle-même caresser les seins de sa tortionnaire tandis qu'il donnait des coups de hanches pour que la fellation, prodiguait par Harry, soit la meilleure possible. Ses deux amans étaient plus que des dieux de sexe, il avait tellement envie de plus. Hermione sembla le deviner car une lueur éclaira son visage. Elle croisa le regard de Harry et tout deux hochèrent la tête, Harry accéléra la cadence de sa fellation tandis qu'Hermione entrainait la bouche de Drago sur son sein, lui demandant de lui caresser le sexe de ses mains. Drago obtempéra, Hermione gémissait de plus en plus tandis qu'Harry prodiguait des coups de langue électrisant. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, Drago ne pu retenir un vague de plaisir le traverser et il se déversa dans la bouche d'Harry. Ce dernier ne cessa pas pour autant sa fellation, pour la suite, il avait besoin que Drago bande de nouveau. L'aristocrate fut alors assaillit par les deux vampires sans rien pouvoir faire. Hermione le forçait de sa main à la caresser, elle commençait même à crier et finit par jouir sur sa main alors que lui-même redevenait dur.

Quelques instants plus tard, Drago hoqueta de surprise en sentant les doigts d'Harry entraient en lui. Harry le redressa de façon à ce que, pendant qu'il le préparait, Hermione puisse venir frotter son sexe au pénis du blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- T'es tu déjà fait prendre par un homme Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

\- Quoi ? ! non je…

\- Eh… tu as accepté le contrat… il est trop tard pour renoncer.

A peine ces mots prononcés, Harry retira ses doigts pour les remplacer aussitôt par son sexe. Drago hoqueta sous la douleur et Harry resta complètement figé en lui pendant quelques secondes, laissant le temps à Hermione de se positionner pour accueillir Drago en elle. Elle se mit d'abord sur le dos et souleva son bassin, laissant Harry guidait le sexe de leur proie jusqu'à elle. Drago réalisa alors que, tandis qu'il allait être pris en sandwich et l'idée, sur le coup lui fit peur. Lorsqu'il sentit cependant la vampire l'enfourchait, il en oublia la douleur qu'Harry lui avait prodiguait. Sentant leur victime prête, les deux amis se mirent en mouvement, tandis qu'Harry baisait Drago, les coups reçus par ce dernier se répercutait dans son mouvement à l'intérieure de la brune qui se mit à crier. Drago se surprit alors à aimer cela et, se détendant enfin, ajouta ses propres mouvements à ceux de ses amants. Après quelques minutes, Hermione se retira et se mit à quatre pattes devant Drago qui, suite à un des nombreux coups de reins d'Harry, l'empala. Tout trois n'étaient plus que cris, gémissements et sueurs. Drago remerciait le ciel d'avoir fait en sorte que son père est la brillante idée de faire insonorisé les pièces et, surtout, de l'avoir laissé seul ce soir. Ce qu'il vivait là était un pur délice, il avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Ses mains, d'abord accroché aux hanches de la brune, vinrent se loger sur ses seins, les massant pour la faire gémir encore plus tandis qu'Harry s'occupait des tétons de Drago.

A nouveau, au bout d'un moment, les deux vampires s'enlevèrent et obligèrent Drago à se mettre sur le dos. Harry, collé dans le dos d'Hermione, pénétra de nouveau Drago tandis qu'Hermione s'empalait sur le sexe du blond, offrant à leur victime un spectacle qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression d'être en overdose et leurs cris mêlaient n'arrangeaient rien.

\- Ah ! ah ! c'est trop bon ! je… je vais… fit-il enfin.

\- Non, pas encore, coupa Hermione.

Elle s'arrêta un moment de bouger tandis qu'Harry changer de place et venait se plaçait au dessus de la tête de Drago et lui présentait, pour la troisième fois, son sexe. Drago l'accueillit avec appétit tandis qu'il sentait de nouveau leur partenaire monter et descendre sur son sexe. Puis, ce fut l'extase, tout trois crièrent de plaisir et se déversèrent quasiment en même temps.

Drago sentit avec frustration les deux vampires se retiraient, il se surprit alors à en vouloir encore plus. Les deux vampires semblèrent le deviner. Aussi, cette fois-ci, ils regardèrent autour d'eux puis eurent une idée. Ils tirèrent Drago jusqu'à un mur auquel Hermione s'adossa. Elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Drago et lui demanda de lui lécher les seins tandis qu'Harry faisaient des va-et-vient sur la verge du blond. Le blond à nouveau dur, Hermione s'empala sur lui tandis qu'Harry le prenait par derrière une deuxième fois. De nouveau, leurs cris se mêlèrent, les rendant fous. Drago savouraient les seins d'Hermione tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux, Harry, lui, pinçaient et s'amusaient avec les tétons de Drago tout en lui picorant le cou de baiser. Enfin, ils se libérèrent de nouveau et cette fois pour de bon, après tout, Drago n'était qu'un humain et son endurance avait des limites. Les deux vampires se rhabillèrent rapidement et lancèrent à un Drago qui peinaient à rejoindre son lit :

\- A présent, à toi de choisir qui tu préfères Malefoy ? Hermione ou moi ? Tu ne peux en choisir qu'un.

\- Choisis vite…

\- Et… si je mets du temps à choisir ? ou si je vous choisis tout les deux ?

\- Nous reviendrons t'aider à réfléchir dans le premier temps et dans le deuxième, on t'obligera à choisir, nous sommes amis, on n'a pas l'intention de s'entretuer même pour toi.

Puis, sur ces mots, les deux créatures sortirent par la fenêtre après avoir remis leur capuchon et disparurent dans la nuit qui commençait à se retirer…

**Voilà ! alors ? quelle fin voulez vous ? oui il y aura aussi un lemon mais plus soft et plus court (car ce ne sera pas la partie la plus essentielle) dans le chapitre suivant mais uniquement avec deux d'entre eux, c'est donc le moment décisif pour vous, dés que j'aurai assez de vote, la majorité l'emportant, je ferai un deuxième chapitre avec le choix de Drago (donc le vôtre), cela se concentrera donc surtout sur sa réflexion. **

**Alors ? Drarry ou Dramione ? Harry ou Hermione ? Qu'allez-vous décider. Les deux sont impossible. **

**A vos claviers ! **


	2. Version 1 - DragoHermione

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes et pardon pour cette longue attente pour ce deuxième et dernier chapitre de "Le choix de la proie".**

**Vous avez été nombreux à donner votre avis sur la fin aussi, il m'a finalement été difficile de ne pas faire plaisir à tous le monde, c'est pourquoi j'ai finalement décidé de faire 2 fins. Une fin où Drago choisit Hermione et qui fait l'objet de cette première version et une fin où Drago choisit Harry et qui fait le sujet de l'autre chapitre. Je dois aussi avouer que les deux fins m'ont inspirés. Sachez que j'ai beaucoup hésité quand même à faire les deux, de peur de vous décevoir mais j'espère que mon choix aura l'effet inverse. **

**A vous de voir si vous voulez lire les deux versions ou une seule selon vos préférences. Sachez toutefois que j'ai tenu à les faire légèrement différente.**

**J'espère que cette fin ne vous décevra pas. **

**Aussi, voici maintenant mes réponses aux reviews de ceux qui ont choisis le Dramione ! **

**Elzy (guest) : Merci de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre comblera tes attentes.**

**Guest (2): Puisque tu hésitais entre les deux couples, j'espère que mon choix de faire finalement une fin alternative te plaira.**

**Billie (guest) : Voici le dramione alors :D**

**Helene (guest) : L'univers alternatif n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé non plus habituellement mais j'ai été inspiré ^^ Voilà pour la version Dramione**

**MademOiselle 235463 : JE te remercie, je suis contente que tu apprécies et j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas avec cette fin Dramione. **

**Kakashi (guest) : Voilà qui devrait peut-être te plaire.**

**Rose, Julie, et ange (guests) : Voilà ;)**

**GirondeMalfoy : Voilà la suite justement, désolée du retard.**

**me pervertie : Bien, alors voilà ton Dramione ^^ **

**Nekozunie : Voici le dramione ! **

**Miss Plume Acide : C'est un two shot, pour cette fanfic, c'est normale que l'action aille vite, c'était en quelque sorte une "expérience" que je retenterai peut-être si ça plait.**

**stnijoma : J'ai pensé au Threesome en écrivant ces deux suites alternatives mais ça n'aurait pas été possible vu que dans le premier chapitre, j'avais "décidé" qu'il la loi n'autorisait pas deux vampires à avoir la même "proie attitrée". Voici donc le Dramione.**

**Delphine03 : Puisque tu aimais bien l'idée des deux couples, j'espère que tu aimeras lire les deux.**

**Liyly : Merci de ta review, contente que cela t'ai plu, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette fin.**

**Le choix de la proie - 2ème partie (1ère version)**

**Dramione**

Voilà déjà une semaine que Drago avait reçu la visite des vampires dans sa chambre. Une semaine qu'il avait passé les quinze meilleures minutes de sa vie. Si, évidemment, il avait été d'abord effrayé par les perspectives de coucher avec eux, l'acte l'avait vite fait changé d'avis. D'ailleurs, la nuit suivante, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se masturber en repensant aux deux vampires. Seulement, il savait également qu'il devait prendre une décision et s'il ne voulait pas mourir, il allait devoir prendre la décision de faire un choix.

Un choix très difficile évidemment lorsque l'on savait que le blond était déjà amoureux des deux individus lorsqu'ils étaient encore humains. Drago ferma les yeux. Evidemment, les deux vampires étaient revenus la veille au soir, connaitre la réponse de Drago. Ce dernier, la bouche sèche, avait répondu qu'il était difficile de faire un choix mais qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement. Les deux vampires s'étaient consultés du regard et avaient décidés de le laisser réfléchir encore avant de s'en aller. Créant un soupir de déception de la part du blond qui s'était attendu à être « puni ».

Ce soir, la lune était pleine, Drago, debout devant sa fenêtre, l'observait avec beaucoup d'insistance et de réflexion. Et l'évidence se fit soudainement, cette lune lui rappelait les yeux argentés de la belle Hermione et il se rendit alors compte que, plus que les deux vampires réunis, c'était la belle Hermione qu'il souhaitait le plus revoir, c'était à elle qu'il avait le plus pensé et c'était elle qui lui avait fait ressentir le plus de plaisir lors de cette nuit chaude. Et puis, il réalisa ce qui l'avait empêché, jusqu'ici, de faire son choix et d'éclairer sa réponse. Il soupira, comment leur dire sans qu'Harry ne se vexe, ne soit en colère ou déçu, triste ? Pourrait-il quand même au moins accepter son amitié ?

Comment, surtout, leur faire savoir qu'il avait pris sa décision ? Il ferma les rideaux de sa chambre et se retourna, prêt à aller se coucher lorsqu'une légère brise vint caresser sa nuque. Surpris, Drago sursauta et se retourna pour apercevoir pas deux mais une seule silhouette se détacher dans la lumière de la lune. Les rideaux s'étaient ré-ouvert, comme par enchantement tandis que la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Drago plissa les yeux et reconnut bientôt la vampire qui, le sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha du garçon avec un sourire tendre.

\- Tu as fait ton choix, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Comment …

\- Ton sang… tout est dans ton sang.

\- Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas lire les sentiments ?

\- Mais nous pouvons lire le doute et la certitude.

\- D'accord mais comment tu sais que c'est toi que j'ai choisi ? demanda Drago curieux.

\- Parce que les sentiments d'Harry pour toi se sont amoindris tandis que les miens ont grandit. Il n'y a qu'une raison à cela, c'est que tu as fait ton choix. Harry cessera complètement de t'aimer au moment où tu me laisseras goûter au doux nectar qu'est déjà ton sang pour ma gorge.

Drago esquissa un geste de peur, un geste de recul, lorsque les yeux argentés d'Hermione se gorgèrent d'un léger reflet rouge. Hermione, qui s'en rendit compte, lui tendit un sourire tendre et rassurant. Drago déglutit.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que seul mon sang t'intéresse Granger ?

\- Si ton sang était mon seul intérêt, crois-tu vraiment qu'Harry et moi t'aurions obligé à choisir ? Comme nous te l'avons dit l'autre jour avec Harry, lorsqu'un vampire tombe amoureux d'un humain, il ne peut pas partager son sang avec un autre contrairement à une « proie » classique. Ce qui veut dire que tu deviens ma proie exclusive. Rien ne t'empêche évidemment d'avoir ta propre vie, une famille et tout ce qui fait de toi un être humain contrairement à moi, vampire, qui ne peut plus que m'abreuver à ton cou et aucun vampire n'est autorisé à te toucher. Nos lois sont très claires, si un autre vampire que moi vient à te mordre, il mourra dans l'heure. Je suis également la seule à pouvoir te proposer la transformation en vampire le jour où ton heure sera venu. Si tu dois être mourant dû à la vieillesse mais que tu désires vivre encore, tu retrouveras toute ta jeunesse et surtout, toi et moi ne pourrons chasser que les même proies et ne pourrons jamais retomber amoureux d'un autre humain car notre lien durera autant de temps que tu resteras en « vie » et nous pourrons nous abreuver de l'autre. Cependant, tant que tu restes un être humain, je ne souffrirais pas de ton « infidélité » puisque tu n'es lié à moi que par le sang.

Tu veux dire… que tant que je suis un être humain, je ne serai pas obligé de t'être fidèle ?

Tout à fait.

Et si… Et si je tombe amoureux de toi, comment ça se passera ?

Alors nous pourrons agir comme un couple.

Drago sembla réfléchir et finit par soupirer.

Très bien. Alors qu'attends-tu pour me mordre ?

Hermione lui tendit un sourire affamé et s'approcha de lui dans un mouvement sensuel et envoûtant. Drago déglutit tandis qu'elle repoussait doucement les mèches blondes dans le cou de l'humain. Avant de plonger ses canines, elle remonta jusqu'à l'oreille de Drago.

Tu as une délicieuse odeur de vanille et d'ananas.

Je ne me parfume pas, rétorqua Drago.

Je sais, c'est ton sang qui a cette odeur. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

J'espère dans ce cas que tu ne détesteras pas, déglutit-il.

Bien au contraire, j'adore cela, susurra-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

Drago frémit, le souffle d'Hermione dans son cou était un pur appel à la luxure, tout comme la voix qu'elle utilisait. Hermione le sentit… elle avait très envie de sentir Drago en elle. Mais pour le moment, elle avait faim, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne s'était plus nourrie, car la loi insistait sur le fait que, tant que l'humain n'aurait pas choisi son vampire, ces derniers n'étaient plus autorisés à s'abreuver de sang humain et Hermione détestait le sang de lapin que son clan imposait lors de ces « régimes ». Ainsi, alors qu'elle voulait faire cela plus en douceur, la faim fut plus forte et elle planta ses crocs avec avidité, dans le cou de Drago qui du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier sous la douleur. Il entendit, plus qu'il ne le sentit, son sang coulait dans la gorge de la vampire. Il ignorait si c'était la morsure qui provoquait cela, mais Drago sentait l'excitation monter. Si bien qu'il se mit, malgré lui, à haleter sous les crocs d'Hermione. La vampire sentit aussitôt son excitation rien que dans son sang qui bouillonnait et l'halètement de Drago venait confirmer ce qu'elle avait déjà deviné. Se sentant enfin repue, elle retira ses crocs et lècha la plaie qui se referma aussitôt.

Elle écarta alors son visage de ce coup délectable et observa Drago de son regard rouge sang. Un peu de sang coulait sur son menton. Elle l'essuya aussitôt et le lécha d'une manière à rendre fou sa tendre proie. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large. En moins de cinq secondes, Hermione était agenouillé devant lui et avait sortit la verge dressée de sa prison de tissu. Drago retint son souffle avant de gémir de plaisir lorsqu'Hermione referma ses lèvres sur son sexe.

Her…mione… dit-il dans un souffle à peine perceptible.

Hum…

Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que boire mon sang pourrait…

Parce que cela ne se produit pas d'habitude, ou très rarement. Il faut que tu m'aies désirée avant cela pour que je te fasse cet effet.

En tout cas, tu fais ça merveilleusement bien, lâcha-t-il avec une voix qui traduisait son état de pur luxure.

Hermione sourit et reprit la verge dans sa bouche, accélérant soudainement le mouvement et rendant la fellation plus profonde. Drago sentit ses forces le quittait. Hermione le sentant, elle se releva et entraina Drago jusqu'au lit où elle le poussa. Ce dernier se laissa choir tandis qu'elle s'empressait de fermer la porte à clé. Après quoi, elle fondit sur Drago et recommença sa torture. Drago n'en pouvant plus, se versa dans sa bouche. La vampire se redressa et vint déshabiller doucement sa friandise. Ce dernier en profita pour faire de même avec sa prédatrice. Ainsi la vampire et son humain s'unirent-ils de nouveau dans un extase perceptible. Hermione regarda ensuite le blond s'endormir et resta plusieurs heures à le contempler et ne s'éclipsa que quelques minutes avant que les premières lueurs du soleil n'éclairent la chambre. Elle rejoignit son meilleur ami qui l'enlaça et la félicita pour ce bonheur communicatif. Leur amitié était définitivement sauve.

Les années passèrent, Drago avait une belle petite famille. Epoux d'une belle Lady aux cheveux aussi blonds que les siens et père d'une fille et d'un garçon mais le destin décida de le séparer de son bonheur. Alors qu'il discutait avec un client de sa banque, Drago n'eut pas le temps de voir l'homme brandir une arme et tiré. Drago se retrouva projeté sur le sol. La balle ne l'avait pas encore tué mais il savait que sa vie allait se terminer là. Il souffla alors le nom d'Hermione, sa belle vampire qui venait le voir une fois par semaine depuis dix ans, en douce, et s'abreuvait de son sang. Alors qu'il croyait sa dernière heure venue, il vit la vampire se tenir au dessus de lui.

Veux-tu continuer à vivre Drago ? Veux-tu me suivre ? Ta famille, plus jamais, ne pourra te revoir.

J'aime ma femme, j'aime mes enfants…

Oui, je le sais Drago. Tu te souviens ? je le peux le lire dans ton sang.

Alors tu devrais aussi savoir que je veux les revoir une dernière fois. Je ne veux pas partir…

Ton souhait sera exaucé.

Et alors que Drago s'attendait à sentir ses crocs dans son cou, la belle vampire saisit son poignet et le mordit, faisant couler un sang rouge vif et força Drago à s'en abreuver tandis qu'elle lui mordait l'épaule à l'endroit exacte où se trouvait le point vital de Drago. L'homme sombra alors dans les ténèbres. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il était devenu un vampire.


	3. Version 2 - DragoHarry

**Bonjour ou rebonjour à ceux qui auront choisis de lire les deux fins.**

**Comme dit dans la version Dramione, il m'a finalement été difficile de ne pas contenter tout le monde et j'ai donc décidé de faire une fin alternative et ainsi, faire plaisir à chacun. J'espère que cela ne vous décevra pas et surtout que cette fin vous plaira. Surtout que j'ai beaucoup réfléchit avant de prendre cette décision.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez aussi cette fin et je réponds de suite aux reviews pour les Drarry :**

**Chlo007 : Contente que tu trouves l'idée amusante, moi-même j'ai trouvé ça sympa car à la base je voulais en faire un Drarry et finalement, j'ai voulu laisser le choix aux lecteurs et finalement, j'ai fait deux fins. Bonne lecture ;) **

**Delphine03 : Je répond à nouveau à ta review en te remerciant pour ton avis dessus. N'hésite pas à me dire quelle version tu as préféré ;)**

**Sollyane : Merci Sollyane. Je suis contente de voir que tu trouves l'histoire originale et que l'histoire du choix te plaise. Bonne lecture.**

**mariacarlota : Merci de ta review ;) **

**Mamilys : Pardon pour le retard, j'ai été très occupée mais j'espère que cette fin aura été à la hauteur de cette attente. **

**shenendoahcalyssa : Eh oui ! Quels coquins ces vampires ^^ Mais oui, Harry et Hermione sont trop amis pour s'entretuer. Bonne lecture.**

**Amandine Valentine : Coucou mon homonyme ! Voilà ton Drarry :D Le lemon sera moins poussé ici, puisque j'ai surtout décidé de le concentrer sur le choix de Drago. **

**Guest : Merci de ta review, voilà la fin.**

**Dadoumarine : Et bien tu es servie :D **

**himechu95670 : Grrr... le voici ^^ **

**Ellyssa17 : Harry Président ! ^^ Euh non! harry est élu par Drago dans cette version ^^**

**Le choix de la proie - 2ème partie (version 2)**

**Drarry**

Allongé dans son lit, Drago observait le plafond de sa chambre. Il avait fuit la salle de bal où son père avait accueillit les plus grands noms de la finance. Drago avait cru apercevoir la silhouette de ses anciens camarades devenus vampire en haut des escaliers mais s'était trompé. Fatigué, il avait décidé de laisser les festivités derrière lui et avait rejoint sa chambre. Par deux fois, les deux compères suceurs de sang étaient revenus le voir, lui demandant où il en était dans sa décision. Drago avait répondu qu'il réfléchissait toujours mais qu'il avait besoin d'un coup de pouce. Aussi, la deuxième fois, les deux vampires s'étaient empressés de coucher avec lui de nouveau mais, cette fois, de façon séparé mais à la fin, Drago s'était retrouvé de nouveau perdu. Comment choisir entre une Granger qui était devenu magnifique grâce à son statut de vampire et un Potter qu'il avait aimé autrefois lorsqu'ils étaient vivants ? La veille au soir, il avait parlé avec Blaise sans rien lui révéler de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait juste demandé à Blaise si cela lui était déjà arrivé de faire un choix entre deux filles. Il avait amené le problème de la façon suivante :

Imagine que tu rencontres depuis longtemps, deux anciennes camarades de classe. Que l'une d'entre elle s'est super bien embellie depuis lors et que l'autre et ton ancien amour secret et que ton cœur bat pour les deux, que ferais-tu ?

J'écouterai mon cœur, avait finit par répondre Blaise après plusieurs minutes à charier Drago.

Cela n'avait donc pas aidé beaucoup le garçon qui cherchait toujours. Il soupira, exaspérée et se tourna sur le côté, fermant les yeux pour mieux penser, dos à la porte. Il commençait à somnoler lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Drago pensa à son père, c'était surement lui qui venait le chercher pour avoir déserté la réception. Se levant d'un mouvement las, il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit avant de sursauter. Harry était là, debout devant lui, Drago, paniqué, le fit entrer dans sa chambre avant de vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu et referma la porte contre laquelle il s'adossa et se rendit compte qu'Harry était seul.

Granger n'est pas là ? demanda Drago surpris.

Non, répondit simplement Harry en se posant sur le lit.

Comment es-tu entré ? Et surtout, pourquoi es-tu venu seul ?

Et bien, tout d'abord, je me suis fait passé par l'un des invités de ton père, ensuite, je ne suis pas réellement seul. Hermione est dans les parages.

Alors c'est bien vous que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ?

C'est exact.

Drago se passa une main sur le visage avant de regarder Harry.

J'ai cru à une hallucination. Avec vos histoires de « choix », je vous vois partout maintenant.

Peut-être parce que nous sommes partout. Chaque fois que tu sembles commencer à faire un choix avant de douter à nouveau, nous apparaissons pour te rappeler que tu dois arrêter de douter.

Mais comment choisir ? Granger est devenu super canon et toi… je te trouvais déjà beau de ton vivant mais tu es encore plus beau qu'avant.

Etre un vampire apporte certains avantages en effet, c'est mieux si on veut réussir à attirer nos proies. Cependant, Hermione et moi ne pouvons plus nous nourrir de sang frais à cause de notre situation. Notre loi nous l'interdit tant que l'un de nous ne t'aura pas fait sa proie officielle et unique.

Je vois... pardon Potter mais tu comprendras que j'ai déjà eu du mal à réaliser ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, alors faire un choix m'est difficile.

Je le sais.

Harry retira alors ses lunettes et les nettoya en douceur.

Tu es quand même beaucoup mieux sans tes lunettes Harry.

Je sais, les autres vampires ne cessent de me le répéter, mais je préfère les garder, c'est… un souvenir de mon vivant, ça me rattache à ma vie d'avant, autrement, ça ferait longtemps que je ne les aurais plus, les verres sont faux, je vois très bien sans. C'est aussi un des avantages que j'ai gagné dans cette nouvelle vie.

Drago hocha la tête, Harry était vraiment sexy sans ses lunettes. Aussi, il ne su pour quelle raison, mais il s'approcha du brun et lui prit les lunettes des mains avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les remettre sur le nez. Il observa donc Harry droit dans les yeux, se perdant dans ses yeux dorés.

Et est-ce que les autres vampires te disent aussi que tu es bien plus sexy sans ?

Harry émit un sourire amusé et répondit :

Et si c'était le cas, serais-tu jaloux ?

Oui.

Drago plaqua aussitôt sa main devant sa bouche avant de réaliser la bêtise qu'il venait de dire. Harry, lui, sourit d'une manière bien sadique.

Serais-tu en train de me dire, Drago, que je te plais ?

Hum… mais Granger est sexy aussi.

Drago… ne ments pas… ton sang vient de changer. Tu viens d'éprouver de la jalousie et si tu ne te l'aies pas encore avoué, ton cœur a choisit. Je sais que tu m'aimais à l'époque où j'étais encore vivant. M'aimes-tu toujours Amour ?

Je n'ai rien choisi du tout ! Fit Drago en s'écartant brutalement. Je… J'étais encore plein de doute, il y a un instant.

Il est pourtant évident que tu viens d'avouer toi-même que tu es jaloux des autres vampires.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je disais, tu m'as envoûté avec ton regard et…

Je n'ai rien envoûté Drago. Encore une fois, notre loi nous interdit d'envoûter la proie dont on est amoureux et qu'on se dispute avec un autre. Le choix doit être neutre et non influencé. Et je le sens en moi, mes sentiments sont plus forts que lorsque je suis entrée dans cette chambre, c'est le signe que tu as fait ton choix Drago et, cette fois-ci ils ne se sont pas amenuisés. Avoue le Drago, tu m'as choisi.

Drago déglutit et réfléchit un instant, mais il devait avouer qu'Harry avait raison, il avait fait son choix au moment où il avait avoué être jaloux. Finalement, ses sentiments pour le brun, certes enfouis loin dans son inconscient, était bel et bien resté. Il l'aimait toujours et son cœur venait de s'en souvenir. Croisant le regard du brun-argenté, Drago s'approcha de nouveau et s'assit sur les genoux du vampire.

Hermione ne va-t-elle pas être déçue ou triste ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

A l'instant même où tu m'as choisis, ses sentiments pour toi se sont amoindris et ne demandent qu'à s'éteindre.

Alors abrège les… s'il te plait Potter.

Harry sourit et allongea doucement sa jeune proie sur le lit avant de plonger son visage dans son cou.

Cela risque de piquer un peu.

Je ferais avec.

Harry acquiesça et lécha doucement la carotide du blond afin de l'anesthésier un minimum, son odeur était telle qu'Harry n'attendit plus, il plongea ses canines dans le coup de son ancien camarade de classe qui émit un léger sifflement mais ne bougea pas. Ce dernier pouvait entendre Harry boire à son coup, prenant conscience que ce dernier lui prenait son sang et s'en délectait. Il ne sut dire si c'était le fait de se faire mordre ou si c'était un pouvoir du vampire, mais il se sentit soudainement excité, aussi, Harry le sentit dans son sang et stoppa sa nutrition. Il referma la plaie d'un coup de langue et entreprit de déposer un sublime suçon dans le coup de Drago qui gémit. Il s'écarta ensuite et leurs regards pleins de désir se croisèrent. Aussitôt, ils se débarassèrent de leurs vêtements. Harry prépara doucement Drago à l'accueillir. Le blond était haletant et n'avait qu'une hâte, qu'Harry le prenne comme il l'avait prit la première fois, ne faire qu'un avec lui. Harry dû le lire dans ses yeux ou dans son sang car il releva bientôt les jambes de sa proie et le pénétra jusqu'à la garde. Ce dernier esquissa une grimace de douleur. Harry stoppa donc son geste et s'empressa de prendre le membre dressé de son amant pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Lorsque ce dernier fut enfin habitué à l'avoir en lui, il bougea les hanches pour inviter Harry à continuer. Le vampire esquissa un sourire et entama des vas et vient.

Mords-moi, demanda Drago à mi-mots.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, et tandis qu'il continuait de le pilloner, il planta de nouveau ses crocs dans le cou de Drago. La sensation des canines dans son cou et les coups de butoirs de Harry eurent pour effet de faire crier Drago qui en voulait plus. Harry s'empressa donc de jouer avec le sexe de son amant tout en continuant le reste. Bientôt, Drago se libéra sur la main du vampire tandis que ce dernier se déversait en lui. Harry se retira délicatement et referma de nouveau la plaie de Drago avant de se rhabiller.

Il lui expliqua alors que serait sa vie à présent. Harry rassura Drago sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas à lui être fidèle tant qu'il serait vivant. Il le prévint également qu'il n'était pas obligé de se transformer lorsque son heure serait venu, le lien se romprait alors à ce moment là et la mémoire d'Harry concernant Drago serait effacé. Il l'informa cependant que, si un jour Drago choisissait d'être un vampire, seul Harry serait à même d'accéder à sa requête. De plus, s'il le faisait, alors leur lien l'obligerait à lui devenir fidèle. Drago hocha la tête, comprenant.

Les années passèrent, Drago et Harry continuaient de se voir grâce à leur lien de « proie unique », et bien que Drago était marié, les deux amants continuaient d'entretenir une relation peu innocente. Après tout, le mariage de Drago était un mariage arrangé, seuls ses enfants étaient sa fierté. Il avait deux beaux enfants, un garçon et une fille qu'il adorait.

Mais un soir, la vie décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Depuis tout petit, il avait toujours eu des soucis cardiaques, et ce soir là, son cœur lui fit plus mal que jamais. Comprenant qu'il allait mourir, désespéré, il murmura le nom de son amant. Ce dernier apparut et, affolé, se précipita vers lui.

Drago ! Je t'aime.

Moi aussi Harry, je ne veux pas mourir… mes enfants… je veux les voir encore… Fais de moi un vampire, je t'en prie.

Harry hocha la tête avant de se mordre le poignet à sang. Il offrit le liquide chaud à Drago qui s'en abreuva tandis qu'Harry le mordait à l'endroit qui lui permettrait d'offrir l'immortalité à Drago. Le blond perdit alors connaissance… lorsqu'il rouvrira les yeux, il sera devenu une créature de la nuit.


End file.
